


Lessons from a Bard

by Lekiana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Hints of Fluff, Reader/Character Insert, Spoilers for 2.0 storyline, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekiana/pseuds/Lekiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being the most familiar with parties, the Warrior of Light fails to realize all of the activities that come with said festivities. After learning from Thancred what will occur, the warrior begins to regret accepting the invitation. Luckily, the bard is more than happy to offer lessons on how to dance with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from a Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story that's been laying around my computer for a while. I actually started writing this quite some time ago, before the most recent banquet at Ul'dah happened. This takes place at the Waking Sands and was made before I got to the Rising Stones, which is why that setting wasn't used instead... I was trying to aim for this whole thing to happen after the events of 2.0. If you just so happen to be a new player that likes Thancred, and haven't gotten past the first main scenario, you might want to wait until reading this...
> 
> And in an attempt to live up to Thancred's womanizing reputation, the WoL is a female here... I'm sorry if you're a guy reading this D:

"Hold that thought... you haven't attended many festivities before, have you, my dear?"

Hesitantly, you responded with a small shake of the head. Eyeing the mischievously smiling bard with a wary look as he approached, you went against your gut feeling to flee through the oak doors and remained in place. What exactly was he up to? 

Lightly coming to a halt in front of you, he then gave a shallow bow, hand resting against his chest.

"I would love nothing more than to be of service in this special occassion. Aiding a maiden in learning an art that she will all but be displayed to, and soon immersed in, would be an absolute pleasure. If only my lady would allow?"

Then it hit you.

Feeling the heat slightly gather at your face, you glanced nervously away from him. It wasn't just the realization of what would soon come to pass that made you suddenly timid, but that Thancred would be willing to teach you... 

"I... I don't know about this."  


This whole thing completely slipped your mind when you accepted the invitation. The last time you attended a banquet, there hadn't been dancing. Only mingling, eating, drinking... and that was the only big event you've ever been to. Because of this, you naturally thought this celebration would be lacking in the activity as well. And now, you realized just how foolish you were to have assumed the same for this event. If you knew what was to come, you probably would have tried making up some kind of excuse to not go. Or at least that was what you would like to believe. Part of you knew, regardless of you learning what you were in for, you would still have eventually agreed to attend, not wanting to disappoint anyone. 

That, and you were still curious about these events, especially after hearing what Momodi told you from long ago. The ever friendly proprietress happily let you know how rare it was for an adventurer to get an invitation, along with recognition from people in power, so quickly after arriving and starting their journey as adventurers. And since you lost consciousness due to the Echo while at the first event you went to, you weren't able to get the full experience. It occurred far too early in the banquet, and you couldn't deny that a certain amount of intrigue still peaked at your curiosity. But knowing that there would be dancing this time...

You weren't nervous because you didn't know how to dance- you did. But doing so with another? That was something you just weren't use to doing at all. Not in the slightest...

Having straightened up from his bow, Thancred's smile softened a little around the edges. Your uneasiness was not missed.

"'Tis not everyday such occasions happen, and only so many people are given permission to attend," he shrugged slightly. "I am sure it will truly be a night to remember. You needn't worry about a thing," pausing a moment, his mischievous smile soon returned as he added. "Unless someone were to have one too many drinks, and desired a certain rare bloom to try claiming as his own..."

Flushing at the imagery and the bard's choice of words, you tried to hit him in the arm, but he stepped back with a chuckle. Beginning to regain some confidence, you spoke somewhat teasingly. "You speak as if you have seen, or experienced, the like happen all too often at these festivities. It makes me wonder how many of these events you had the pleasure of gracing yourself with, dear Thancred?"

His smile had turned to a small pout by the time you finished speaking, making you laugh. "____, whatever would make you think I would do something so terrible to a lovely rose? Something so disgraceful to tarnish such a-"

"I never said you were the one to have too many drinks."

His frown deepened at the implication.

Laughing again, you smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry, I jest. I cannot even imagine something like that happening with royalty around- the guards would have them gone in seconds."

"I'm pleased to hear that you think so. 'Tis rather reassuring." Realizing it sounded like you were still talking about him catching the eye of some drunkard had you giggle. Already knowing you meant well, he continued, crossing his arms leisurely. "But in all honesty, I have yet to see anything of that nature occur. And as for that question of yours, it was only once or twice quite some time ago. Also... you have yet to give a proper answer to my question." 

"O-Oh..." 

That small smile of his graced his lips once again upon hearing you stutter. The hyur was use to hearing maidens stutter, but when you did it? It was a rare thing to witness, and the bard couldn't help but find it adorable.

Was it too late to get out of this? Most likely.

As if sensing your inner conflict, Thancred held an arm out to you. "Will it reassure you to know that I will be attending as well?" Surely enough, knowing that he was did bring some comfort. Not liking how nervewracking this whole thing was, you carefully took his arm before the reassuring feeling settled in enough to get shaken up by the mere thought of mingling with such high people at once.

He smiled, leading you out of the room.

...

Letting the Archon guide you through the Waking Sands, you glanced at your hand on his arm, cheeks gradually heating up when he rested his other hand over yours. As if sensing how nervous you were, he then softly squeezed your hand. Smiling a little from this, you tried to relax as you both entered the storage room. Upon realizing he wanted to teach you here of all places, you nearly turned to leave through the very doors you just entered, but were stopped by Thancred moving his arm over your head then down to wrap around your waist.

Needless to say, you flushed furiously.

If people found out their Champion was clueless when it came to dancing with another, how humiliating would that be? Then again, maybe people would understand... but since you were a girl, wouldn't it already be expected of you to know? ...Perhaps you were thinking too deeply about this.

"There's no need to fret, ____, you are among friends," the bard smiled as he took you a little further into the room before turning to the right. 

It was a small secluded area, blocked off from view of anyone who entered by a wooden wall and some crates. Catching you by surprise, he twirled you to stand in front of him, chuckling at the expression you had. Looking over his shoulder at the others in the room, you quietly noted that most weren't aware of either of your coming. If they did glance in the direction, however, you both would be in plain sight.

"It might be somewhat hard to teach without a rhythm, but you should still be able to get the gist of it. Are you ready to begin, my dear?"

Seeing you give a quiet nod, he stepped closer to hold your hand in his, and gently placed his other hand on your waist while you moved your free hand to his shoulder. You knew this much at least.

"When dancing, the speed all but depends on how the music is paced..." he took a step back, which you hesitantly mirrored, bringing a chuckle out of him. "The maiden always follows the man's lead. When he steps back, she should go forward."

Blushing a bit at the mistake, you corrected yourself. Thancred then stepped to the side, taking you with him before going forward, having you go back before returning to where you began.

You blinked at how simple it was.

"Let's try that once more before moving on."

"Alright," you nodded, having regained enough nerves to speak, tension fading away by the second. The corners of his lips upturned when you made it through the steps clean.

"Good! Now let's try that again with a little something thrown in there." Going through the movements again, near the end, he let go of your waist to spin you, robes gently swaying and turning about all the while. "Nicely done, my dear!" He then gave you another twirl before returning his hand to your waist. Feeling a smile coming on, you looked up at him as you both continued moving, instantly meeting his eyes. 

"You're catching onto things rather quickly, aren't you ____? As to be expected of our lovely Champion," he winked. Cheeks still lightly flushed from earlier, you remained silent as Thancred continued. "Now I just have one more thing we can do before we get more thorough into the lesson..."

After explaining what he planned to do, you both stepped back. Letting go of one of his hands, he then gently pulled you to twirl into his chest. Pausing in his hold a moment, you then twirled back away from him, smiling upon seeing the pout in his lips.

"Come now, ____, nary a lady would be so quick as to leave my arms!"

"I'm sure one out of so many doing otherwise wouldn't wound you too badly," you lightly teased, making him shake his head.

"That is where you are mistaken. Having any maiden flee from ones arms is enough to bring the heart low... never did the thought find me that you would be one to do so."

"Oh hush, Thancred!" You told him with seemingly everlasting flushed cheeks before carefully examining him, causing him to blink curiously at you. Carefully, you then gingerly reached for his hand again. After all that transpired, his complexion still seemed rather pale. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for him to try teaching you so soon? Gently, you began to speak.

"I think I know enough now to be at some ease when the festivities begin. Thank you for teaching me, my friend." Holding his hand that once wore gloved talons in both of yours, your gaze softened. He had overexerted himself before, so of course all of you were keeping a close eye on how he was taken care of. And hesitantly, you tried to voice your thoughts. "How have you been... feeling as of late?"

Thancred watched your hands around his a moment longer before raising his eyes to meet yours. Upon seeing the concern they held, after another few seconds, he had slowly wrapped his hands around yours more firmly; expression softening in a way you have only seen very, very few times since knowing him.

"I am feeling the best I have been in quite a while. I believe 'tis even safe to say the last time I have felt this well was several moons ago," he then averted his gaze from yours, almost in a timid manner, to your disbelief. Looking over his shoulder to the others in the room, he fell silent for a while, as if lost in thought. 

"...For having to go through so much trouble to rid me of my possession, I know I was the cause of a great amount of burden on everyone. That goes especially without saying for the one who had to fight Lahabrea." 

Turning back to you, and lifting up one of your hands, he brushed his lips against it, making you almost release a gasp. Returning his gaze back to your surprised hues, he continued.

"My dear ____... Forgive me for causing so much distress... I will be sure not to let anything of the like happen again. I'd be damned to be the bringer of so much pain once more."

Shaking your head, you replied. "There's nothing to forgive, Thancred. None of it was your fault. You were never the bringer of pain, and you never will be..." Giving his hand a small squeeze, you added, feeling him return the gesture. "But because of what happened, everyone realized just how much you overworked yourself..." 

All these years, ever since the calamity struck Eorzea, ever since Louisoix was lost protecting the Warriors of Light... Just what kind of pain did the Scions endure when their Leader sacrificed himself? 

For Thancred to try so hard in following Louisoix's footsteps only too fall into the hands of an Ascian upon wearing himself out, you could only imagine how it effected him. Then, the words the priest at the Lichyard told you after you came to him speaking of your comrades demise passed through your mind. You were always able to go there for respite when things grew too hard to bare. Now thinking back to the Scions who were robbed of life from the Garleans, you fought against slipping into the memory of that day.  


Closing your eyes a moment to clear your head, you chose your words carefully.

"There's really no other way I can say it. Just know that everyone will always be here for you. And should you need a time of respite... that's something that friends and families do, don't they?" At these words, you remembered when Minfilia said that everyone was a family. And after a few more seconds of reflecting on the memory, you spoke quietly. "We're all a family, aren't we, Thancred?"

Given by the silence, those words seemed to take him aback somewhat. He soon responded, tone gentle and low. 

"Yes, that's one of the many things families can do... and we are, ____."

Knowing another could have very well been lost, the corners of your eyes slightly teared up, and you lowered your head. Not even a moment had passed till you were pulled into his embrace. Returning the comforting gesture, you rested against his chest, and faintly felt him kiss the top of your head.

"Aye, without a doubt we are..."

This time, you weren't so quick to leave his hold.


End file.
